militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
9M17 Fleyta
| type = Anti-tank missile | is_missile = yes | service = 1964- present | used_by = | wars = | designer = Nudelman OKB-16 | design_date = | manufacturer = | unit_cost = | production_date = | number = | variants = | spec_label = | weight = | length = | part_length = | width = | height = | diameter = | filling = HEAT | filling_weight = | detonation = | yield = | engine = Solid fuel rocket | engine_power = | vehicle_range = | speed = | guidance = Radio command | steering = MCLOS | wingspan = | propellant = | ceiling = | altitude = | depth = | boost = | accuracy = | launch_platform = Mi-4, Mi-8, Mi-24, Mi-25, BRDM-1, BRDM-2 | transport = }} The AT-2 Swatter is the NATO reporting name for the 3M11 Fleyta (flute) MCLOS radio command Anti-tank missile of the Soviet Union. Development The missile was developed by the Nudelman OKB-16 design bureau. It was developed at about the same time as the AT-1 Snapper as a heavy ATGM for use on both ground launchers and helicopters. It addressed some of the problems of the AT-1; it was much faster, and had slightly longer range. These improvements were achieved by sending commands via a radio link instead of a trailing guidance wire - which allowed the missile to travel faster. However, it did make it vulnerable to jamming. The missile system was shown to Soviet premier Nikita Khrushchev in September 1964, and accepted for service shortly afterwards. History The AT-2 was the first Soviet ATGM to be deployed from helicopters. Small numbers where fitted to the Mi-4AV. The missile was deployed on the Mi-8 Hip as well as the Mi-24, and Mi-25 `Hind' series of helicopters. It was also deployed on the BRDM-1 and BRDM-2 infantry fighting vehicles. The original AT-2A (3M11 Falanga) missile was problematic - one Russian source describes the missile as "notable for its complexity and low reliability". Also, the missile's range was felt to be inadequate. An improved version of the missile was developed: the AT-2B (9M17 Skorpion). Externally, the missiles are very similar; however, the AT-2B range is increased to 3.5 km. The standard production version was the 9M17M Skorpion-M, which entered service in 1968. The next development was to integrate SACLOS guidance - the result was the AT-2 Swatter-C or 9M17P Skorpion-P. It entered service in 1969. A product improved version the 9M17MP was developed that had an improved engine and signal lamp. The missile has been used extensively in the following wars on the Mi-24 platform. * Angolan War of Independence * Soviet invasion of Afghanistan * 1980s Iran–Iraq War * 1982 Lebanon War It has been replaced in Soviet service by the 9K114 Shturm ATGM. General characteristics (AT-2 Swatter A) * Length: 1,160 mm * Wingspan: 680 mm * Diameter: 148 mm * Launch weight: 27.0 kg * Speed: 150–170 m/s * Range: 500 m - 2.5 km * Time to maximum range: 17 seconds * Guidance: Radio command MCLOS * Warhead: 5.4 kg HEAT 500 mm vs RHA Models * AT-2A Swatter A MCLOS ** 3M11 / 9M11 * AT-2B Swatter B Range increased to 3.5 km. ** 9M17 ** 9M17DB Modified system to work with the Mi-8TB (Hip-E). ** 9M17M Skorpion-M MCLOS 9K8 (Falanga-M). Launch weight 29 kg, Maximum range 3,500 m. First seen in the 1973 Moscow Parade. * AT-2C Swatter C SACLOS Falanga-PV (Fleyta) 9K8. Launch weight 29 kg. ** 9M17P First SACLOS version. ** 9M17MP Improved engine and guidance lamp. Maximum range 4,000 m. ** 9M17N Operators Current operators * * * * * * * * * * * - only on Mi-24D. * * * * Former operators * - passed on to successor states. * * - Destroyed during the 2003 invasion of Iraq. * - Missiles using as targets for training. * * - passed on to successor states. References * Hull, A.W., Markov, D.R., Zaloga, S.J. (1999). Soviet/Russian Armor and Artillery Design Practices 1945 to Present. Darlington Productions. ISBN 1-892848-01-5. External links * https://fas.org/man/dod-101/sys/land/row/at2swatter.htm Category:Anti-tank missiles of the Cold War Category:Cold War missiles of the Soviet Union